dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Logos Wiki:About Drillimation Studios
Drillimation Studios is the company that currently owns the . Drillimation operates three production facilities across two continents, one being in Japan and the other two being in the United States. Drillimation features entertainment media primarily being anime and video games. The conglomerate was created and owned by Susumu "Driller" Takajima, a game programmer currently studying Information Technology at Mercyhurst University in Erie, Pennsylvania. Drillimation was somewhat controversial in the past, as most of the content was taken from other users without permission, with some being recolored and some being claimed as Drillimation's, resulting in heavy criticism. Users in the past have filed lawsuits to Drillimation over this. As of now, Drillimation is now adhering to Fair Use when creating derivative works. History Drillimation started off as a six-member doujinshi circle by a group of junior high school students named Nippon Electric Power Company (abbreviated as NEPC) in 2011. NEPC started off with making Redstone games within Minecraft, NEPC also created doujin soft of Final Fantasy, Super Mario, and Pokémon. Mostly, Arkanoid clones were created based on games by Namco and Taito. In 2014, all of the members of NEPC left and Driller was left by himself. With it, he changed the circle's name to Drillimation Domination. The name Drillimation was coined after Driller wanted to make GoAnimate videos featuring Mr. Driller characters, calling them Drillimations. Like with most doujinshi, sprites were borrowed to use in the Drillimations, and this is where controversies started. DeviantArt user KingMTJ filed mass litigation against Drillimation over the sprites, as many of them, including artwork, were simply derivative works. In 2016, Drillimation left the GoAnimate industry. As of today, they are now a wiki conglomerate. Copyright infringement and controversy Drillimation generated controversy in many different internet communities, over numerous incidents of content being taken from other communities. Companies like Nintendo and Bandai Namco Entertainment, as well as members of the Mr. Driller community, have frequently filed cease and desist letters to Drillimation, citing that they have infringed on their copyright. The sprites featured drew a strongly negative response from Drillimation fans. Drillimation changed the sprite format in October 2015, acknowledging its unpopularity on Wikia. Drillimation stopped using the sprites after it continued to draw criticism from Drillimation fans Timeline *As early as 2014, Drillimation had been threatened by litigation by users and corporations, citing the unauthorized use of trademarked names and copyrighted material. One notable case was the sprite recolors being used in Drillimations. *Since February 2015, arguments have been started concerning the sprites being used, and there had been numerous attempts to get the site removed: **In May 2015, KingMTJ filed mass litigation against Driller for hosting The Drillimation Series. Specifically, he wanted his sprites removed. Correspondence with him irritated with the studio over the continuance of using his sprites, he filed a DMCA complaint to the staff of the GoAnimate Extended Wiki against Drillimation. He aimed to claim that his sprites were his property and that nobody is allowed to use them, and he also tended to claim he owned the Mr. Driller series and that Driller is not allowed to publish derivative works based on the series. A small amount of outcome has occurred from these complaints, resulting in Driller being banned from the GoAnimate Extended Wiki for three months for violating copyright laws. **From June to October 2015, WickD00d, who supports KingMTJ, spammed the Wikia contact form with messages regarding the sprites, sent Instagram dozens of abuse reports, reported content on the account over 60 times, and spammed threads about his antics with dozens of messages that were all deleted. No outcome has occurred from his spam and attacks, aside from the bad OC accounts being burdened with restrictions and account terminations. **In July 2015, At the height of KingMTJ's attacks, a British hacker going by the name Intelligent Atheist attempted numerous times to destroy the company. Despite these attacks, the GoAnimate Community enjoyed relatively high up time after an initial 6 hour period where the wiki security was upgraded. The attacks all but stopped, except during IA's talk videos, as Team Crimson wanted to disrupt Drillimation's involvement in these events. IA's most successful attack with Nathan "Boyned" Reimer and James Felicia shut down the GoAnimate Community twice. Users were encouraged to change their passwords and the attack vector was never discovered. It has been assumed this was a paid-for hack that involved bringing in a professional for hire. The hack did involve a small data loss and no data leaks, and only happened twice despite no permanent fix knowingly applied. The second time this hack occurred resulted in only 15 minutes of downtime. This supports the idea it was a paid-for hack because it would not be worth continuing to do for financial reasons. *In November 2015, The Drillimation Series was removed from GoAnimate concerning this. Drillimation was reconfiguring their use of copyrighted material and says that all content will be licensed under Fair Use. Category:Dream Logos Wiki